Stolen Kiss
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: DAIKERU! ok i think u already got the idea from the shout..but well it contains death and its a little confusing... otherwise yah i think thats it,....plz R&R Arigato ^^ DAIKERU!


*Disclaimer*   
Angel: Alright Takeru get your cute butt out here  
Takeru: But I dun wanna!   
Angel: All right then, Matt Tai do your thing  
*misc sounds of pulling and scrappling can be heard along with odd sounds and   
calls of "OW TK NO BITING!" "GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!" and "OW OW OW   
THAT'S MY EAR!" also a small shrill scream after a moment in time*  
*Tai and Matt drag Take-chan out wearing what appears to be a sailor outfit*  
Takeru: Why do I need to wear this?!?!  
Angel: Because you look sooooo kawaii ^^ heh and its my story and I'll make you   
wear what I want, be happy your not out here in a towel, cos I'm sure everyone   
would be quite happy with that.   
Takeru: *blush* alright alright, *sighz* Ok well here goes *takes a deep breath*  
"Fallen Angel From Heaven does not own digimon." *exhales* "there Happy?"  
Angel: yes quite so ^^ now on with the story.. Oh wait, hafta do AUTHOR NOTES!   
(My god I hope someone reads this cos if u don't story does get confusing) ok   
well heres the deal, 1) this is all from one persons view! Cept it changes from   
first person to third person in flashbacks, no for 2) this story is confusing   
kinda but well not much I could do bout it and 3) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!, see   
the more you review the more I write! So there ya go, now truly on with the   
story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stolen Kiss  
  
I shot the basketball hard releasing my anger into the one fluid motion, hearing  
the simple swish of the ball flying through the net. Sighing I grabbed a towel   
wiping away some sweat wondering what came over me.   
  
*Flashback*  
Takeru Takashi backed away quickly a deep crimson spreading across his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry" Takeru stammered blinking rapidly his finger tracing over his lips   
tingling from the kiss he just gave. He looked to the ground for a moment   
awaiting a reaction before deciding against wanting one turning around and   
running ignoring the calls of his name.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks as I angrily brushed them away letting the ball roll   
onto the concrete. Leaning against the wall I slid to the ground burrowing my   
face into my knees.  
"How could I have done that? What's this going to do to our friendship? What   
are other people going to say?" I mumbled to myself. Standing I left the ball   
on the empty court the sun setting in the distance as I headed home.  
  
Entering my house I called out for me mom, realizing a little late that there   
was no one there. Walking to answering machine I looked at the blinking number,   
wondering if I really wanted to listen to them. Pressing the button I awaited   
the inevitable sound from the speaker.  
  
"Takeru, hun. I'll be coming home late, order some pizza I left money on the   
counter, Mom"  
  
Figures mom's coming home late, grumbling I awaited the next message.  
  
"Yo TK, you got to come with me tomorrow to pick up Meems Kay? Oh and don't   
forget Quasar Café, I got a gig and bring her with ya this time. And try not to   
get her lost like last time, Lates Matt"  
  
Rolling my eyes I wondered if Matt was ever going to let me live that down.  
  
"Take-Chan! I'm sure Yama-chan told you already but your coming to pick me up   
right? So what's are we going to do this time? Lets not get lost and miss Matt's  
concert this time! Syanora Mimi"  
  
Shuddering I wondered when she was going to stop calling me Take-chan, only   
she's allowed to call me that anyway…  
  
"Takeru ummm can you call me when you get home? We need to talk Daisuke"  
  
Hearing his voice I felt the tears welling up in my eyes blinking once letting   
them slide down my cheeks. Wandering to my room I flopped down on my bed wishing  
I had never let the emotion take over. Muttering incoherent words to myself I   
stared at the ceiling my eyes misting up.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"C'mon Takeru" Daisuke taunted, "admit it! You love Hikari!"  
"No…No I don't!" Takeru retorted.  
"Then who Takashi! If not Hikari then who!?!"  
"Why do you care so much Motimiya!?!"  
Daisuke looked at him incredulously his jaw hanging open as he attempted to form  
words.  
"Well Motimiya," Takeru said bitterly taking a step closer lowering his voice   
"you really want to know?"  
Daisuke looked at him blinking rapidly nodding his throat dry as he choked out   
a "yes".  
Takeru mumbled softly "alright then" before leaning in and …  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
I groaned softly wondering who would be calling me deciding against answering   
it I shut my eyes sinking into my vat of depression. My eyes flying open at the  
sudden sound on the answering machine.  
"Takeru I know I already called but you must be home by now, please call me.   
Daisuke"  
Sliding off the bed I got up replaying the message letting his voice echo   
through my head. Lying down on the couch I shut my eyes his name, his voice,   
everything about him running through my head.  
  
*Flashback*  
Takeru's hand gently caressed Daisuke's cheek as he leaned in close. Dai's warm   
breath brushing against Takeru's soft skin, his breath coming out in short   
ragged gasps. As Takeru leaned closer pressing his lips softly against Dai's   
letting them softly glide against his before pushing a bit harder with a sudden   
rush of urgency. Parting his lips slightly Takeru pried open Dai's lips letting   
his tongue slide and dance with his.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sitting up and staring at the black box in front of me, I wondered what came   
over me then. Why did I do that, and yet I knew- I cared for him and yet it   
was different from how I cared for Onii-San of Mimi-Chan. Why was life so   
confusing, why did I have to love my best friend…  
  
*End Sequence*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slamming my alarm clock against my wall I groaned softly, the bright sunlight   
hitting my eyes as I buried myself further under my bed, my mind spinning at my   
dream… or was it a dream… sighing softly I wondered if what had happened had   
actually happened…it had all seemed so surreal and yet I wanted it to…perhaps   
not in such a manner but it would be so much easier had I just done that…grabbed  
him and kissed him, stolen that little piece of him to keep with me.   
  
Getting up from my warm soft comfortable bed I took a quick shower and changed   
into the horrible thing my school called a "uniform". Walking sluggishly out   
leaving behind everything except for my book bag I began my slow descent to   
school.  
  
Now had I known that today would be the day in which all was revealed, maybe   
I'd have taken the time to brush my hair and maybe oh I don't know, not die,   
but there is little I can do about that now. Walking through the large brass   
gates of our school I headed directly to homeroom, not bothering to drop of my   
jacket or books or anything, what was the point anyways? I mean I'd need them   
next period anyways. So, off to homeroom I went sliding into my seat beside   
Hikari mumbling a "hello" as I pretended to listen to what the teacher had to   
say. Unfortunately for me being informed about an upcoming assembly about teen   
suicide didn't seem to interest me so I decided staring at the back of a   
persons head was more interesting. Now Dai's head would be more interesting to   
look at but unfortunately for me he sat on the other side of Hikari, and they   
were quietly whispering to each other completely oblivious of me in anyway.   
  
Soon, but not soon enough the bell rang and off to math I went, I loathed math   
(still do for that matter) but it was necessary to take, so while walking   
through the busy hallways, what was I to see again but Daisuke and Hikari, my   
breath catching in my throat, I quickly continued walking to class. Sliding   
into my seat, I wondered again had that really happened, I suppose its not a   
good thing that I could tell reality from fantasy, but what can I say Matt   
always said I had a strong imagination. I was trying to avoid Dai but I sat   
beside him in Math (apparently just because I didn't like the subject didn't   
mean I was bad at it but Dai was… I was assigned his tutor). Griping my pencil   
tightly I awaited his arrival and when he ran in seconds before the bell his   
face red in the face the pencil I was holding snapped in half.   
  
Dropping the pencil onto the desk and letting it roll off I leaned onto my desk   
crossing my arms and resting my head on my elbows sighing softly, how was I   
going to overcome this? Turning my head slightly to face him I realized he was   
inspecting me, jolting awake I sat up straight like an arrow my body tense to   
no end. He looked at me like I had sprouted antennas his mouth moving although   
no words seemed to be coming out. Rubbing my eyes I stood up abruptly and left   
my teacher standing there writing a problem on the board aghast by my sudden   
departure.   
  
Running through the halls of my empty school I heard someone call my name, the   
voice echoing through the halls, shutting my eyes tightly I ignored it   
continuing to run stopping only when I ran around a corner and the main entrance  
of the school was in view. I thought it was my escape, but in reality it was   
my demise, bursting through the front doors I looked straight at the oncoming   
car unaware of the inevitable pain and misfortune.   
  
I suppose I went unconscious because when I woke up I saw Daisuke leaning over   
me sitting in a chair crying softly as I heard a nurse tell him "he's not going   
to make it, I'm sorry" I heard him take a deep breath as he broke down once   
more. I heard him whispering softly "aishiteru Takeru, you never let me tell   
you, you just stole that kiss and ran away, always running, aishiteru". I tried   
to say something then and while I continued to try, my lips just wouldn't move   
and the words just couldn't come out, and how I tried to wrap my arms around   
him to comfort him tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. I was going to leave   
Dai, and there was nothing else I could do about it. My insides felt like they   
were shutting down on me, in all ways, my heart stopped when he told me he loved  
me, my breath caught in my throat when his tears hit my skin, and I could no   
longer think when I felt his breath brush against me. The dream was over,   
nightmare and reality it was gone, but I led my life the way I wanted. I regret  
leaving Dai, but I'm sure he knows I love him, and I'll always have that stolen   
kiss…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Notes: So what did you think? My First Daikeru! And it was sooo confusing O.o (in my opinion) but when I came up with the prospect it was good *sighz* well yah newayz REVIEW!!! Heheh ^^ (this was created while eating much ice cream!)   



End file.
